Good Morning
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Sasuke is sleepy and Naruto is definitely not.


Good Morning

Naruto awoke abruptly. Some people wake up slowly, gently even. Eyes cracking open and quietly coming back to the world, they wake up to sunshine and the twittering of birds. Naruto, on the other hand, slammed awake. Consciousness hit him, ran him over and then backed up and did it again. He was instantly alert and on edge, a reaction ingrained in him over the years of being a ninja and needing to be ready to fight on a moment's notice. So in a split second, Naruto had gone from warm and pleasantly asleep to jerking awake, full of adrenaline. Despite being completely awake, his morning disposition didn't improve because of its instantaneousness. No, just like any other twenty-something male, he was pissed as hell to be awake at fuck o'clock in the morning.

He glanced down. And he was hard. He glanced over at the man lying next to him, still sound asleep, "Sasuke. Wake up. 'M horny."

"'S early Naru, go t' sleep." Sasuke rolled away from Naruto and buried his head in the pillows. All of them, because Sasuke is a pillow stealing bitch.

"Fucking seriously. I'm pitching a tent over here. What's the use of having a boyfriend if I can't even get a morning beej. Selfish whore," Naruto complained. He shoved his boxers down around his ankles then used his feet to fling them toward the hamper in the corner of the room. They went in, ten points.

"Y' the whore," Sasuke said into the pillows.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. He rolled closer to Sasuke and rubbed his erection against Sasuke's pale, bony hip.

"Mnfm."

"Fuck you. Fine." Naruto groaned and rolled away from the other man. He glared down at his cock. It nodded mockingly at him from its nest of golden curls. A bead of pre-come dribbled out. Naruto glared harder.

Then, as an idea begins to form, Naruto's glare melts into a mischievous grin. He glances over at Sasuke.

"Babe, how asleep are you?" Naruto whispers.

No response, excellent.

Naruto levers himself up and over Sasuke's back, so that he's straddling the other man's thighs.

"Th' fuck?" Sasuke groans, shifting his head just enough to glare back at his lover's grinning face.

"Well you wouldn't take care of my little problem, so I had to take it in hand, so to speak." Naruto explains, using one hand to stroke his cock and the other to pull the sheets down to Sasuke's knees, exposing his back and ass. "Just sit still and look pretty."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. By the way, I'm not doing the laundry, so whatever mess you make is yours to clean up you little freak." Sasuke says before closing his eyes and shoving his face back into the pillows.

"God, it's like you're always bitching. A man's trying to have an orgasm back here," Naruto says, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

"I don't see any men behind me. Is he behind you?" Sasuke asks without even lifting his head from the pillows.

Naruto slaps Sasuke's ass, "It's easier when I don't hear your voice."

"Fuck you, Naruto. You always come harder when I talk dirty," Sasuke sneers.

Naruto rolls his hips into his fist, "Dirty talk, not being a bitch. Now shut up, I'm almost there. Use your powers for good and say something sexy."

"Jesus, fine. Come on baby, come for me. Want you to shoot all over me. Come for me Naruto." Sasuke says monotonously.

"Good…fuck, enough for me." Naruto groans and scoots up so his come splatters all over Sasuke's ass and back. Naruto milks himself through the aftershocks until suddenly he's on his back with Sasuke looming over him. He puts his arms behind his head and grins up at his lover, "Was it good for you too?"

Sasuke smirks and his eyes drift down to his own erection, "My turn."

Naruto rolls his eyes, but his own cock is slowly getting hard again. "'S always about you, isn't it."

Sasuke's grin matches Naruto's, "Mmhm."

-.-.-.-

A/N: So this almost went lots of different ways. It was originally supposed to be a hardcore morning fuck, then a slow, loving morning fuck. Then Sasuke almost kicked Naruto out of bed. Then Naruto, for some reason, wanted to take and shower and/or top Sasuke. And I was like 'Oh, Naru. LOL no.' So somehow this came out. IDEK. It made me laugh a lot but it's almost midnight and I have to get up in about 5 hours so whatever.


End file.
